White Day
by PiKACHUFAN4288
Summary: [Complete] The boys realize that White Day is coming up in just four days! They want to repay Sunako for Valentine’s Day, but will their efforts go up in smoke?
1. March 10

_White Day – Chapter One: March 10_

**Summary: **The boys realize that White Day is coming up in just four days! They want to repay Sunako for Valentine's Day, but will their efforts go up in smoke?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower! It's all property of Tomoko Hayakawa!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **Felt like writing another fanfic. :shrug: hahaha

**(Warning!** These are spoilers for Chapter 20, Volume 5! Basically during Valentine's Day, the boys get completely harassed by fangirls, and they spend the entire day running away from them. Sunako makes a chocolate cake for herself since she's _absolutely in love _with chocolate. However, the boys end up eating half of her entire cake without her permission! XD

In Japan, Valentine's Day and White Day are interconnected. During Valentine's Day the women give the chocolate to the men, and on White Day, the men return the favor and give the women something back. White Day is March 14.

Also, this fanfic is more a humor fic with only implied romance Sunako x Kyohei, Takenaga x Noi.

Now on to the story! YAY!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics - _thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yukinojo Toyama was walking through a mall. He really loved dressing up and being fashionable, so he enjoyed going to them. Unfortunately, he couldn't spend money on clothes as often as he liked, due to his humble background (and having to pay rent). Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from shopping altogether.

He kept walking until he saw his favorite designer clothing store. Before he entered, he noticed an enormous advertisement outside the chocolate store nearby, which read: "White Day is coming up in FOUR DAYS!" Underneath, in smaller text, were the words "Don't forget to buy chocolates for your girlfriend, mother, and friends!"

_White Day, huh? Well it's a good thing I didn't receive any chocolates from anyone during Valentine's Day! Now I'm not obliged to get a girl anything… oh, wait.  
_

_ Maybe I should get Machiko something, since the whole Valentine's Day fiasco prevented me from getting the chocolates she wanted to give me. _

He cringed slightly as he remembered what the horrendous fangirls did to him during Valentine's Day.

_If Kyohei hadn't saved me, who knows what the fangirls might have done? _

The prospect frightened him.

But the feelings vanished as he entered the designer clothing store, being replaced by anticipation for the fashionable clothes he soon would look at.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As usual, Kyohei and Ranmaru were sitting in the couch in front of the television while Oda was immersed in a political novel. Sunako had just started making dinner in the kitchen when the door opened and Yuki entered, a shopping bag on his arm.

"I got the greatest shirt today!" Yuki said smiling brightly.

Kyohei and Oda were not particularly picky about their clothes, but Ranmaru and Yuki were completely opposite. He walked over to Yuki and took the shirt out of the bag to examine it.

"Hmm… good selection. The color definitely matches your skin and the texture is great," Ranmaru said.

Yuki put the shirt back in his bag with a pleased "Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

And Ranmaru walked back to the couch, and was eventually enthralled by the television once more.

Yuki made his way up the stairs to put away his shirt but halfway he made a roundabout and went down the stairs again. He walked over towards the boys and blocked the television so that the boys would pay attention to him. He started speaking.

"Guys, when I was walking to my favorite store, I noticed this advertisement—"

"Hey," an annoyed Kyohei yelled. "Move away from the television! It's getting to the good part."

Takenaga looked at Kyohei perplexed. "Kyohei, a commercial's on right now."

"Well it's a pretty damn good commercial."

Takenaga sighed, put his book in his lap, and turned towards Yuki. "Yuki, please continue what you were saying. I'm sorry this … _person_ interrupted you so rudely."

Yuki smiled and continued. "Okay, I saw this advertisement in the chocolate store for White Day! And I was wondering if you guys were doing anything."

"But it's unnecessary for us to participate in White Day," Takenaga alleged. "We didn't exactly receive chocolates, thanks to a certain group of delusional fangirls."

"And also," Ranmaru interrupted. "Look at us. We don't have to give chocolates to anyone. We'll receive chocolates on both Valentine's Day _and _White Day."

Kyohei frowned at him. "You're so arrogant."

"And you're not?" Ranmaru challenged. Kyohei simply glared.

Yuki interrupted their miniscule argument. "Ah, I see. That makes sense. But I'll still give some chocolate to Machiko anyways. She _meant _to give me chocolate. And Takenaga, you should give some to Noi. She also wanted to give you chocolate but you couldn't accept it. You wanted to, right?"

Takenaga thought for a moment. "Ah, you bring up a good point. I should…"

Kyohei sniggered, causing Takenaga to momentarily blush.

"N-No! It's not like that. It's 'cause we're—" Takenaga started.

"Just friends?" Kyohei finished, "Yeah, and I'm going out with Hiroshi-kun."

This caused Ranmaru and Yuki to laugh. Takenaga frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ah, well, that's all I wanted to say. Have fun watching television, you guys." Yuki started to leave the room, but Kyohei's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Yuki, wait a minute. White Day is when we give something back for receiving chocolate right?"

Yuki nodded in response. "Yep! But we didn't receive chocolate."

Kyohei continued, "I know, I know, but I just remembered something. What happens if we didn't exactly receive chocolate, but instead … uh… sort of took it by force."

"What do you mean?" all the boys inquired.

"Er… like when we ate Sunako's chocolate cake since we were all starving. Does that count?"

The boys immediately became silent, all obviously thinking hard about this. Sunako didn't intentionally mean to give them the cake, but they still took it. So it was _kind of _like receiving it from her as a gift. _Kind… of…_

"Wow... you actually brought up a good point," said Takenaga.

"Shut up."

"But Takenaga's right! That _is _a good idea Kyohei! I say we give her something back!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey, keep your voice down," Kyohei reprimanded. "She's in the kitchen. She might hear."

"Sorry!" Yuki whispered, covering his mouth with both hands. The boys huddled together so they could hear everybody's whispers clearly.

"Lets get something for Sunako-chan," agreed Takenaga.

Takenaga glanced sideways at Ranmaru, thinking, "_I wonder if he has any secret motives."_

Ranmaru noticed Takenaga looking at him. "Yes, Takenaga, I know I'm breathtakingly beautiful."

Takenaga ignored Ranmaru's comment and nodded at Yuki. "Getting something for two girls isn't particularly hard."

The other three boys looked at Kyohei. Kyohei promptly groaned.

"Do I have to?"

They all sent icy stares in his direction.

Kyohei put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine! Lets do this. Sunako can't find out, though."

The boys all nodded simultaneously.

"Agreed!"

"Hey wait a minute." Ranmaru suddenly asked. "What do we get her?"

Takenaga shook his head, "Isn't that answer easy? We'll get…"

_End of Chapter One_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Know what they're going to get her? XD hahaha! It's pretty obvious already… But OHHH WELL :P

Oh by the way, does anyone remember Machiko:P She first showed up in Volume Two (if I'm not mistaken). She was in the chapter where Sunako and the boys created a Haunted House. She saw Yuki dressed up as a girl and was completely devastated. Also Yuki spent time with her during Christmas (I think that's still Volume 2.).

Okay! Enough random blurbs of information! xP

Thanks for reading this chapter!

And thanks **celinae **for beta-ing! Your advice is always great!

See you next time:D


	2. March 12

_White Day – Chapter Two: March 12_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower! It's all property of Tomoko Hayakawa!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **2nd chapter! YAYYAYAY! Sorry it took so long to come out, but at least it's a bit longer than the first chapter…

Thanks to everyone that reviewed:D

**K'onix: **thanks! And actually, I think that Yuki and Machiko's date was cut short because her parents discovered them going out. They're _very _overprotective of her :\.

**crzygrl32: **heh, what do you think?

**innocent sunako chan: **thanks! XD and you're scary! Hahahahha btw, when are YOU going to update your fanfic :P

**celinae: **eep. Sorry about that! I thought those parentheses were superfluous or something… and ooh yeah she does like that kind of chocolate. Then again she likes _any _famous chocolate lol.

**new moongirl: **ahaha well hopefully this'll stop the pain momentarily!

**lunabasketcase: **ahahaha yea. Ranmaru's hilarious xD and thanks!

**Adora Bell Dearheart: **sorry, but that's the only way you'll read the second chapter! Hahaha and no problem. I like Wallflower too much XD

And practically all the reviewers got the right answer! Yep! If you've read volume 5 of Wallflower, you should have figured it out :P and if you didn't, that's perfectly okay too :)

Enjoy Chapter 2! xD

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics - _thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yesterday the boys argued about what to get Sunako. They all agreed that it would be chocolate. However Yuki and Ranmaru, wanting the gift to be _extra_ special, suggested making the chocolate themselves. Kyohei and Takenaga found their proposal ludicrous, saying it consumed too much time and effort. They just wanted to buy extremely nice, already made, chocolate.

So how did they settle this situation?

Rock! Paper! Scissors!

Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Kyohei all placed one hand out.

"Okay! Lets play!" Ranmaru shouted. Kyohei, Ranmaru, and Takenaga all lifted up their hands.

"Wait!" Yuki intervened, "First, let's lay some ground rules."

Takenaga was in disbelief. "Is it necessary for a game as simple as this to have rules?"

"_Yes, _Takenaga, this game needs rules. First of all…" he turned towards Kyohei, "No special weapons! No nuclear bombs, water, etc. Got it? Just rock, paper, and scissors. Those are your only options."

Kyohei muttered something indistinguishable.

"And furthermore, everyone must reveal their answer at the same time!"

Kyohei muttered something, again.

"Okay, okay, I get it. No cheating basically."

Yuki smiled. "Good! Now let's play this game!"

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Ranmaru's hand was fisted to symbolize a rock.

Kyohei's hand was also clenched, while Takenaga chose rock, as well.

And amazingly enough, Yuki's hand was open, revealing that he picked paper.

They all stared at each other incredulously.

"Damn… I thought it would take us at least twenty games before we would have a winner," Kyohei said extremely disappointed.

"Me too," Takenaga seconded.

Ranmaru smirked, and from thin air a rose appeared in his hand. He let the soft petals of the rose caress his cheek. Radiance emitted from him and he dramatically voiced, "That is because _I_ was with Yuki."

Everyone completely ignored him.

"Who cares how it happened?" Yuki smiled brightly. "Either way, that means we're _making _the chocolate!"

Kyohei and Takenaga groaned.

Ranmaru turned towards Yuki. "Hey Yuki, uh… who's going to make the chocolate?"

Yuki shrugged in response, "Us, I guess? I don't know how to make chocolate though…" He turned towards Kyohei and Takenaga, "You guys know how to?"

"Are you _kidding_?" Takenaga and Kyohei questioned simultaneously.

A shadow fell over Yuki's face, but then disappeared as quickly as it came because he had come up with a _brilliant _idea.

"Then I guess we'll just have to check the Internet tomorrow! All we have to do is follow the recipe right?"

Ranmaru shook his head. "This enthusiasm coming from the boy who can't cook?"

Yuki frowned. "It's only homemade chocolate. How hard can that be?"

Takenaga sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Sometimes, Yuki is too enthusiastic._ "Uh… very."

"I'm sure the Internet has something!"

But Kyohei, Takenaga, and Ranmaru exchanged apprehensive glances. They couldn't stop thinking about what could go wrong when they made the chocolate tomorrow.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Today the boys would attempt to make chocolate despite their severe lack of culinary skills. Knowing they could not make the chocolate in the mansion, lest Sunako discover them, they decided to go over to Noi's house. Like them, she also lived in an incredibly spacious mansion complete with an up-to-date kitchen. To get out of the house, they simply told Sunako that they were going out, knowing that she wouldn't mind.

Takenaga turned to Noi. "Noi, this is an amazing kitchen."

Noi blushed momentarily, while the other three boys shook their heads. Then Kyohei separated from the group and moved close to Noi.

"Hey, Noi," Kyohei whispered to her, laughing. "He was complimenting the kitchen—not you." Noi's expression immediately transformed to one of anger.

"Do you want to use the kitchen or not!"

Kyohei retreated a little, lifting his hands. "Sorry, sorry!"

Takenaga inched away from the fuming Noi and stood next to Kyohei. "What on earth did you tell her?" he whispered.

"Nothing!" He gave Takenaga an innocent smile. Takenaga sighed.

"So, Noi… Do you know how to use this kitchen?" Yuki asked hopefully.

Noi sweat dropped a little. "Uh… of course…not."

The boys all groaned.

"Let's find a recipe first before doing anything." Yuki said.

Noi showed them the way to her study room, which contained a computer and printer.

"Perfect!" Yuki exclaimed.

But he didn't sit down in the chair in front of the computer. Instead, he turned towards Takenaga. Takenaga looked at him, confused, but then understood.

"Fine. I'll do the research," he muttered.

"Yay!" all the boys yelled happily and hugged him.

Kyohei patted his back. "Thanks, Takenaga! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Takenaga sat down and started searching. For a while, Noi and the rest of the boys waited quietly for Takenaga to find a recipe. Then Noi's pretty voice broke the silence.

"So tell me again, why are you guys making chocolate?"

Kyohei pointed at Yuki. "Why don't you ask him?"

Yuki replied, "It's for White Day! Sunako-chan made a chocolate cake for herself, but we … kind of ate it." He laughed nervously.

Noi immediately became wide eyed. "_They all really care for her…" _she thought. A glimpse of jealously appeared on her face, but vanished as quickly as it came. The guys hardly noticed. "Wow. I really didn't expect that. Who's idea was it?"

A sly smile appeared on Ranmaru's face. The glow from his aura increased tenfold.

"Why, it was Kyohei's, of course."

The answer momentarily stunned Kyohei, but a large smile appeared on Noi's face.

"I knew it!" an elated Noi said.

"No! You're mistaken," Kyohei shouted, causing Noi to frown.

"Whatever you say, but I think—"

The loud sound of the printer interrupted her. Once it finished, Takenaga started walking towards them.

"I had some trouble finding a recipe for homemade chocolate." Takenaga started, "Oddly enough, a lot of sites advised against making chocolate in the home. Something about being 'extremely difficult' and 'bound to fail the first time.' So I decided to find a recipe that incorporated already-made chocolate. And I discovered this recipe. Supposedly it looks elegant, but is very easy to make."

"Great!" Yuki said, purposely ignoring everything that Takenaga had mentioned prior to 'is very easy to make.'

Kyohei still was not completely convinced. "Read the ingredients. We need to know what we're buying anyways."

Takenaga proceeded to read.

"Two cups hazelnuts, blanched, toasted and chopped …one-third cup hazelnut liqueur …sixteen ounces or sixteen squares of semisweet or white baking chocolate, coarsely chopped and divided…three-fourths stick paraffin wax, shaved and divided into one-half stick and one-fourth stick portions… two tablespoons cornstarch, divided … two tablespoons confectioner's sugar… one-fourth teaspoon salt … and finally one teaspoon vegetable oil."

Everyone just stared at him blankly, unnerving Takenaga a bit.

"What the heck does blanched hazelnut mean?" Kyohei asked.

"And what's paraffin wax?" Ranmaru asked.

"And what does coarsely chopped mean?" Yuki inquired.

They all whipped their heads towards Noi.

"H-Hey," she said uneasily. "Remember? I don't know how to cook."

All the boys looked down in defeat.

"I think we should just drop the idea of making something for Sunako-chan. After all, we might end up poisoning her," said Yuki regretfully.

"So let's leave!" Kyohei exclaimed. "There's no point in staying here anymore."

Everyone exited the study room, went downstairs, and outside of the house. They waved goodbye to Noi as they left, but Takenaga was the last to leave.

He bowed. "Thank you for letting us borrow your house." Then he stood upright and smiled.

Noi blushed. "It was nothing. Come over again soon!"

Takenaga nodded and walked to where the guys were.

Noi closed the door and leaned against it, absorbed in thought.

_I wonder if he'll get me anything… _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Lets just go to that chocolate store, buy something, and go." Kyohei said.

"Yeah," Ranmaru agreed. "Besides, she loves all types of chocolates, and personally I think she would prefer the bought kind."

Kyohei stared at him. "So why did you want to make the chocolate at home then?"

"Because it would have made things tied! And besides…" His voice became smooth. "Girls as lovely as Sunako-chan deserve better, don't you think?"

Kyohei did not answer, causing a grin to appear on Ranmaru's face.

Finally all the boys made their way to the chocolate store. Inside they found various types, from bittersweet to milk, from almond chunk to white.

There were also many ways the chocolates could be used. Some of the chocolates were for coating apples and strawberries, while others were in little pieces for baking. Everything was displayed on elegant trays.

Kyohei could hardly believe the extensive selection of chocolate.

"So many chocolates exist… and look at those chocolate strawberries…! They look delicious! So what should we choose?"

Yuki shrugged. "Does she have a favorite type of chocolate?"

"I don't think she cares," Ranmaru responded.

"So what do we do then? Buy the entire store?" Kyohei asked sarcastically.

"Yes, that's a fantastic idea," Takenaga retorted derisively. "Let's purchase three stores since Yuki and I still need to get something. Right, Yuki?"

But Yuki was preoccupied looking around, trying to figure out what they could get Sunako, until something caught his eyes. He called the guys over and showed it to them.

"How about this?"

The three boys gave an approving smile.

"That's perfect!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ah ha… the boys gave up so easily, no? Well they were thinking about everyone's best interests :P

So what did Yuki suggest? Find out next chapter!

And as usual, thanks to **CELINAE** for beta-ing! What would I do without you:P

See you later:D


	3. March 14

White Day – Chapter Three: March 14 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower! It's all property of Tomoko Hayakawa!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **3rd and final chapter! YAYYAYAY! It's the longest one so far!

And no one was able to guess what the boys are getting Sunako! Well that's okay! You'll all find out _very soon_.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**CHiBiCAPA: **Thanks! Yeah… she'd like Godiva for sure, but that's not it xD

**Dorker: **Swedish chocolate? Never tried it before. Can you give me a brand name? Haha and thanks!

**K'onix: **Thanks! And LOL that _would _be a good gift.

**Adora Bell Dearheart: **heh you're welcome :D

**sakurasyaoranforever: **well you're going to find out right now :D

On to chapter 3! XD

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics - _thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was dinnertime at the Nakahara household. The boys were already seated and Sunako was serving the appetizers. It seemed like any other normal dinner, aside from the fact the boys glanced at each other frequently. Sunako observed the awkward movements of the boys but thought nothing more of it. She placed the rest of the appetizers on the table and the boys thanked her. She nodded, acknowledging them, and entered the kitchen once more.

The boys all looked at Sunako retreating into the kitchen. Once they were absolutely positive she was out of earshot, they all grouped together. They had time since Sunako would not come out for at least ten minutes or so to give them time to eat their appetizers.

"Kyohei! Do you have the gift certificate?" Yuki whispered.

Kyohei frowned in response. "Yes I do! Now stop asking me! See…" He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out … nothing. The boys froze immediately and Kyohei started sweating heavily.

"Kyohei…" Yuki started, "Where's the certificate?" His voice was a _little _panicked.

"Uhh… uhh… Oh! It's in my other pocket!" He searched in his other pocket and took out a plain white envelope. Ranmaru and Takenaga sighed in relief, but Yuki's eyes were blazing.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU—"

Takenaga and Ranmaru both rushed towards Yuki and immediately covered his mouth with their hands.

"Yuki! Don't do that again!" Takenaga murmured, "Sunako might hear you!"

"Yeah!" Ranmaru seconded, "Think before you act!"

Yuki calmed down and apologized for his rash actions. "Okay, so when are we going to give it to her?"

"Err… how about after dinner?" Kyohei suggested.

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki all nodded in agreement. Kyohei proceeded to eat, but while he was consuming his food, the other three boys looked at each other. They all grinned.

Takenaga made his way towards his chair. "Sunako should be coming anytime soon with the actual dinner. We need to finish our appetizers or else she will be suspicious."

The boys immediately sat down and hastily finished their appetizers. Fortunately, Sunako came the moment after they finished eating. She had a tray with the main course and 4 empty plates on it. She laid out the food on the table and took the empty plates. Immediately after, she went back in the kitchen.

"That was close!" Ranmaru whispered.

But no one responded since they had started eating the scrumptious dinner.

Once they finished, the boys entered the kitchen and put away their dirty dishes. They all glanced at Sunako (who was currently eating her dinner in the kitchen, not paying any attention to them) and afterwards looked at each other yet again.

"Lets do it now!" Yuki whispered behind Sunako's back.

"Yeah!" Kyohei took out the envelope. The moment he removed the envelope from his pocket, the other boys shoved Kyohei towards Sunako's direction. They all had identical evil grins on their faces and quickly left the kitchen. The push made Kyohei crashed headfirst into Sunako, and both were currently lying next to each other on the floor. Fortunately though, Sunako's dinner was still on the table intact.

Although dizzy from the crash, both managed to get up. Kyohei clutched his forehead.

"Oww… That hurt." He rubbed his forehead a bit. Then he realized something. _Sunako. Envelope. Must give. _He looked at his hands, horrified to realize they were empty. _Where's the envelope! _He frantically scanned the "crash" site. He saw the table still up with the food on it. He saw the chair Sunako was on lying on the floor. Then he saw Sunako, sitting down cross-legged, peering intently at an envelope in her hand. _Oh good, Sunako's fine. She's just holding the envelope._

_SHE'S HOLDING THE ENVELOPE!_

Sunako turned towards Kyohei before he could do anything. "What's this?" she asked, holding up the envelope with one hand and pointing at it with the other. "It has my name on it."

Kyohei sweat dropped. "_She's not supposed to receive her gift this way!" _he thought, _"But… I might as well make the most of it." _

"Uhh… that's because it isfor you." he responded.

"I see." she replied indifferently. She opened the envelope and then took the certificate out. Her eyes suddenly grew large. The moment she read the text on the certificate, the aura surrounding Sunako started sparkling. She turned slowly towards Kyohei.

"… I-Is… t-this for… _real_?"

Kyohei nodded towards her.

"… B-But… _why_!"

Shock appeared on his face. "Are you kidding? Haven't you seen the signs at the stores? It's for White Day." Then his expression eased up into a soft smile. "Call it our apology for eating your cake without your permission."

"… But… it's… a _**500-dollar** _certificate! Is it _really_ okay?"

"Yeah. You deserve it anyways." He reached towards her and softly patted her head. "Thanks for everything you do."

Sunako would have blushed or nosebleed at that moment, but her mind was focused on more important things.

_S-So… much… chocolate…_

Her hands were trembling…

And Kyohei barely heard it, but Sunako had indeed mumbled a quick thanks.

"No problem, but make sure you thank the other guys too. They helped."

Sunako hardly paid attention to what Kyohei was saying because she was too busy envisioning how much chocolate she could buy with five hundred dollars.

_Godiva… Cadbury…Hershey… Ghiradelli… Lindt… Nestlé… Toblerone… Mars… Pralus… Ritter Sport… Scharffen Berger…_

She suddenly felt weak at the thought of being in possession of that much chocolate.

So she fainted.

While Sunako had imagined all the chocolate she could purchase, Kyohei had been watching her perplexed. Her unexpected fainting caught him especially off-guard.

"_I wonder what on earth she was thinking about." _He pondered.

Kyohei shook his head and picked her up. As he exited the kitchen, carrying Sunako bridal-style, he noticed that Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga in a heated discussion.

_What's that all about. And why do Yuki and Takenaga look upset? And why is Ranmaru holding bags? They didn't even notice me carry Sunako! But that's actually not a bad thing. _

As he made his way towards her bedroom, he looked down at Sunako. She was still passed out, but tightly clutching the envelope. He smiled a little. He reached her room and placed her gently on the bed. He placed the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Happy White Day Sunako." He silently muttered, quietly exiting.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Earlier that day…** _(Takenaga's Story)

Takenaga was in front of Noi's house, nervous beyond belief.

_Calm down Takenaga, you are just going to ring that doorbell and give the chocolate to Noi. That isn't difficult!_

He pressed the doorbell.

_There, that wasn't that hard. Now give the chocolate once she—_

Noi opened the door, a shocked expression on her face. Takenaga felt his courage ebbing away.

"Takenaga! What brings you here? Where are the others?"

_"YES YES YES! HE'S GOING TO GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!" _she thought. But she continued to look completely surprised. It made things more fun that way.

"Oh… They are not here right now." He said.

_Keep your cool…_

He continued. "I wanted to give you this for White Day." And he took out an elegant and sleek box. "I'm sorry about Valentine's Day."

A look of absolute delight emerged on her face as she took the chocolate box from him. She opened the box and saw the delectable chocolates inside.

She beamed. "Thank you so much! It looks delicious!"

Takenaga smiled. "You're welcome."

Noi was exuberant. "And also, I forgive you for Valentine's Day. I guess I was a little jealous since you're always so popular. But don't worry, I completely understand now."

Takenaga breathe a sigh of relief and laughed. "That's great. I was worried you hated me."

Noi gave him a soft smile. "No… I could never hate you."

Takenaga returned the smile. "Good."

"_Eh, that went a lot better than I expected_." he thought.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Earlier that day…** _(Yuki's Story)

Yuki and Machiko were currently relaxing in a cute French café. They had finished lunch.

_Now is the time to give my gift! … and beg for complete forgiveness._

"Hey Machiko…"

"Yes Yuki?"

He took out an adorable white heart-shaped chocolate from his pocket. It was covered in a shimmering wrap, complete with a matching white ribbon. Machiko gasped as she saw it.

"I wanted to give this to you for White Day…"

Machiko was elated. "Thank you Yuki! It's so cute! Like you!"

Yuki blushed temporarily, but recovered quickly.

"And also…" he continued, "I wanted to apologize about Valentine's Day. I'm sorry I couldn't receive your chocolate because of those fangirls…"

_Please forgive me and don't get angry…_

Machiko giggled. "Oh that's okay! Just as long as you did not receive chocolate from any other girl, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Uh… yeah!" Yuki said, stuttering a bit.

Machiko eyed him inquisitively. "I'm right… **_right_**?"

Yuki laughed, _slightly _nervous. "Yeah of course! I wouldn't dream of giving a White Day gift to anyone else!"

"Good!" Machiko responded, beaming.

Yuki breathe a sigh of relief.

Fortunately for Yuki, they both enjoyed the rest of the day together without any problems.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Later that night… _**(Ranmaru's Story)

Ranmaru Morii was just walking around the mall, trying to find something to do.

_Hmm… what to do…what to do... Oh! I got it! To celebrate White Day, I'll eat some chocolates! _

He entered the chocolate store. However the moment he entered, the entire female population turned directly towards him. Eyes became hearts as they all ogled him.

"So sexy…" one muttered.

"Gorgeous… breathtaking…" another one said softly.

Ranmaru froze immediately, eyeing all the girls that were looking directly at him.

_Uh oh uh oh. What to do… _

Then… he smirked.

_I know. Time to get some free chocolate…_

He made his way towards the crowd of ecstatic ladies.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Takenaga and Yuki finished dinner a while ago. Kyohei on the other hand was still inside the kitchen with Sunako. Meanwhile, Ranmaru had gone off to the mall to do who knows what.

Takenaga was reading yet another novel and Yuki was sitting on the couch watching a Japanese drama. Then Takenaga glanced over at the silent Yuki.

_I wonder how his date with Machiko went… I'll ask him._

"Yuki."

"Hmm…" Yuki stopped watching the television and turned it off. "Yeah?"

"How did your date with Machiko go?" Takenaga inquired.

Yuki laughed. "It was great!" Then he placed his hand behind his head and his laugh became more hesitant and nervous. "Although, she almost got angry at me again."

Confusion emerged on Takenaga's face. "What happened?"

"Machiko did forgive me for Valentine's Day, but she doesn't like the idea of me giving gifts to other girls for White Day. So I said I gave something to her only, but I hesitated a little when I was lying. She bought it anyways."

"Ah… I see. You're lucky then."

Yuki nodded. Then Takenaga proceeded to read his novel. Yuki grabbed the remote control, ready to turn on the television again, but he stopped. He placed the remote control in his lap and glanced over at Takenaga.

_I wonder how his date with Noi went. Heeeeeeh. I'll ask._

"Oh hey Takenaga, that reminds me. How did it go with Noi?"

Takenaga closed the book and looked up momentarily, obviously trying to choose his words wisely.

"Uh… it was good."

Yuki's facial expression became mischievous, and a smirk materialized on his face.

"Just good?"

Takenaga momentarily turned red.

"Yes just good!"

"I don't believe you… come on Takenaga. I'm your _friend_. I won't tell the others… I _promise_."

Takenaga frowned.

_Why am I suddenly reminded of Ranmaru? Ah I shouldn't think like that. This is Yuki, so I guess it's okay._

"Err… it's like—"

Then the door opened causing both boys to look in the direction of the door. They saw Ranmaru Morii holding two large bags. The boys gaped.

Takenaga was the first to recover. "… What are inside the bags Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru smirked, holding one bag up. "This?" He dropped one bag on the floor and used the now-empty hand to open the one he was currently holding. Yuki and Takenaga both walked slowly towards Ranmaru and examined the bag's contents.

And _of cours_e, there were various boxes and pieces of chocolates inside.

Yuki glared at Ranmaru. "You're impossible! I can't believe you manipulated those innocent women!"

Ranmaru grinned.

"Hey what can I say? It's not _my_ fault."

_End._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yay finished! I liked how his story ended.

Well this fanfic was shorter than my other fanfic, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless! XDD

And there was _some _Kyohei/Sunako and Takenaga/Noi moments. Hope you enjoyed that!

See you next time! I just have to come up with an idea for a new fanfic now... but my mind's completely blank x(


End file.
